Of Secrets and a Baby
by QueenBecky
Summary: Owen and Ianto have been going out for just about a year now. And guess who is pregnant and a wizard? Owen Harper. Contains Slash and MPREG! Ye be Warned! Torchwood x Harry Potter Crossover


A/N: I've decided to have some fun with the world of Torchwood and Harry Potter. If you don't like slash leave now and if the thought of a man being pregnant makes you un easy leave to.

Oi, and I own none of this. Just me full filling some dreams.

Sorry about not updating! Its the final stretch of school, which means projects and homework galore!

Also thanks to my love new beta Jess!

* * *

As the timer hit the three minute mark, the little pink dot singling that a new person would be coming in about nine months showed up. To Owen's great regret, it was the fifth pregnancy test showing the same result, the other four were scattered on the bed beside him, evidence of his inability to accept this was actually happening. Groaning he looked down at his stomach, struggling to believe that there was a baby growing inside there. Feeling his head beginning to spin he laid down on top his autopsy table, questions running through his mind, as he tried to figure out what on earth he was going to do.

Ianto, doing his usual coffee round check before a long trip down to his beloved archives, called to Owen from the observation deck.

"Need any coffee love?"

"No love!" Owen called back up, eyes becoming like saucers as a thought hit him. He had to tell Ianto. How was he supposed to explain being pregnant? Explain the fact that he was actually a wizard.

"Fuck..." Owen said, simply venting his frustration. He sat up quickly, deciding the next step of action would be a visit to Hufflepuff ((the local wizarding hospital in Cardiff)), then a potentially awkward conversation with Jack. He grabbed his coat, and hurried out of the Hub, calling out a vague excuse over his shoulder as he left.

--

Owen crept round to a side of the Fountain where he knew there was no surveillance, then apperated to the front of St Mungo's. He frowned slightly as he arrived in the lobby of St. Mungo's, looking over the board for directions to the Pregnancy Ward. He quickly headed to the lift, taking it all the way to the 8th floor, then walked over to the reception, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"'Ello! How may I help you?" the receptionist asked, way to bubbly for Owens frame of mind.

"Yes," He said stiffly "I need to see a healer." The receptionist blinked in surprise at his tone.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, a little more reservedly. Owen shook his head mutely.

"Ok, well here is a list of on-duty healers and the times they're available." Taking the list from the girl, Owen quickly scanned the list Blaise Zabini (Merlin no! Owen thought), Jill Flank, and Dean Thomas.

Owen remembered Thomas from his days at Hogwarts. They had been in the same year at Hogwarts, and both had had to spend the majority of their later summers in hiding from Voldemort, along with most of the rest of the muggleborn families. The summers had been a mixed experience for Owen. Spending the summer unable to do anything had been a nightmare, but it had allowed him to fulfill his childhood dream and become a doctor.

Thomas seemed liked an alright fellow, and he'd most likely be the best at how to handle the whole situation with Ianto.

"Healer Thomas please." Owen said handing the list back to the girl, who in turn handed him clipboard filled with forms.

"Fill those out, please. Healer Thomas shouldn't be too much longer. You can wait over there." She said pointing to a room a little bit further along the corridor.

Smiling tightly Owen took the clipboard and headed to the waiting area. He sat down, nervously noticing a few very pregnant women and men watching him. A couple smiled at him, slightly sympathetically as he sat by himself. Sighing Owen started filling out the paper work, making his way slowly through the list of highly personal questions. His stomach lurched, and he hurried as quickly as possible to the bathroom, feeling his stomach reject the small amount of lunch he had managed to eat

A few minutes later, he flushed the toilet, and lent his head against the cool glass of the mirror. He sighed again, then returned to the waiting room. He finished the paperwork quickly, trying to ignore his rolling stomach, and headed back over to the reception. The girl smiled at him, and scanned her eyes over the paperwork.

"Okay Mr.Harper if you'll sit back down Healer Thomas will be with you in a moment."

A moment turned out to be half an hour. Owen sat quietly, his mind coming up with worse and worse scenarios as he tried to figure out how to tell Ianto.

"Harper, Owen!" Called Dean, a file in hand. Owen jumped from and his seat, hurrying over trying to clear the terrifying confusion that was filling his head.

"Ah, Mr. Harper this way, please." Dean said smiling leading way into his office and examination room. He motioned for Owen to sit in the seat across from his own. Owen smiled slightly. "It's Doctor Harper."

"Okay, Doctor Harper it is. Now what can I help you with?" Dean asked placing the file on his desk, readying his quick-quotes-quill to take any notes that were needed. Sucking through his teeth for a moment Owen finally bite the bullet and said the one thing in the world he didn't want to admit, "I think I'm pregnant."

Nodding, Dean replied "I see, well get on bed and we'll know for sure." Taking a seat on the bed Owen had to marvel in the irony of the situation; he'd ended up in his current state from an incident involving his own examination table.

"Well here it goes." Dean said murmuring a very long and complicated spell, complete with a lot of complex wand waving. A white glow suddenly appeared around his stomach.

"Well Dr. Harper you are in deed pregnant."

"Shit...How am I going to tell Ianto..." Owen whispered closing his eyes and leaning back.

Smiling, Dean waved his wand again, finishing the spell.

"I take it Ianto is the father?"

"Yep," Owen said, sighing as he got off the bed, "And a muggle who doesn't know that I'm a wizard."

Patting Owen on the back Dean said "Well, if you need help with an explanation of the situation feel free to come in and I'll try to explain as much as possible. I'll give you a prescription for a pre-natal vitamin potion and an anti-morning sickness potion. Take them each night before going to bed. Now, I want to see you again in three weeks for a check-up, the receptionist can help you with filling the potions and setting the appointment.'

Dean paused, then smiled again.

'It's good to see you though Owen, I'm glad it's all worked out for you.'

Smiling, Owen nodded slightly.

"Yes it did. Seems like you ended up alright in the end too." Dean gave him a rueful look.

"Not at first, but in the long term it did. Allowed me to meet my wife. I think she was of your house. Luna Lovegood.". Owen's eyes widened.

"You married Loony Luna? Wow... You'll have to tell me how you two ended up next time I'm here." He said chuckling. He shook hands with Dean, then headed back out to reception to arrange his next appointment

A few minutes later, Owen had apperated back to the hub, and had tried to begin to plan how he was going to tell Ianto. Lost in thought he didn't notice Jack waiting for him the tourist information part of Torchwood, until it was too late. Stumbling back, he caught his foot and fell flat on his arse, his hand instinctively going to his stomach protectively. Smirking Jack offered him his hand and pulled him back to his feet.

"I think we need to talk." Standing Owen dusted himself off before looking at Jack avoiding looking him in the eye.

"Yes we do." "Meet you in my office in five minutes." Jack said heading back into the hub leaving a nervous looking Owen standing outside.


End file.
